bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight Judge Neferet
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860357 |no = 8283 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 172 |animation_idle = 110 |animation_move = 35 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 12, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 11, 9, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 11, 9, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 11, 9, 9, 8 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = As the divine power settled within her mortal frame, Neferet's soul returned to her body, but not before taking a journey across reality in an instant. She saw the true state of the world for herself, and it was a horrifying truth to bear. The very laws of nature that she had thought immutable were broken and rebound into the God-King's divine heritage, doled out in drips and drabs to further his selfish agenda. This was not without price, as the backlash of his actions was the increased growth of the desert at the borders of their kingdom. Yet beyond the desert were worse terrors, for the monsters that hated humanity had seen its defenses weakened and were moving like hungry sharks after blood. The shattered fragments of the God-King's power had settled into various places, items, and people across the kingdom, and Neferet realized that she had to find as many of them as she could in order to weather the coming darkness. Yet before she could do so, her bodyguard - flush with the power of death - begged her to help him bridge the yawning chasm of soul-debt that the God-King had left behind. And so their greatest trial had begun, for he could only permit the death of those she could judge guilty beyond a reasonable doubt. At first, the task was all too easy, yet every trial wore on her soul, and soon despair clung to her every heartbeat. Desperate for a solution, Neferet left one moonless night and began her search for those who possessed the remaining shards of divinity across the land. Time would see her return to her companion's side in his hour of need...but not unscarred. |summon = Turn back, monster, and know fear! For I have arrived to defend the weak and helpless! Begone! |fusion = Sometimes, I wonder if I've... No, no. I wouldn't have matters any other way. |evolution = I have seen the world for what it is. And what wondrous miracles await us in its hidden depths! | hp_base = 5788 |atk_base = 2191 |def_base = 2216 |rec_base = 2217 | hp_lord = 8269 |atk_lord = 3130 |def_lord = 3166 |rec_lord = 3167 | hp_anima = 9386 |rec_anima = 2689 |atk_breaker = 3428 |def_breaker = 2868 |def_guardian = 3464 |rec_guardian = 3018 |def_oracle = 3017 |rec_oracle = 3614 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Kindness Beyond Death |lsdescription = 120% Atk, Def, 100% max HP (Dark), 10% damage reduction from all element types, 350% BB Atk, 100% critical and elemental damage reduction & adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction infliction to attack for 2 turns when damage dealt is over 1 |lsnote = 30% chance of 20% Atk reduction |bb = Thousand Lie-Shredding Gaze |bbdescription = 18 combo Dark attack on all foes, restores HP, boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, boosts Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns & boosts max HP |bbnote = Heals 5000-5500 + 40% of own Rec, 550% boost to BB Atk, 70% HP to Rec, 30% boost to HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 500 |sbb = Predator-is-Prey Technique |sbbdescription = 22 combo Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), restores HP, boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, 100% critical and elemental damage reduction for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 2 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, heals 5000-5500 + 40% of own Rec, 550% boost to BB Atk, 100% Rec to Atk & Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Heart-Knowing Heka |ubbdescription = 25 combo Dark attack on all foes, 100% damage reduction for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, purges DOT from all allies, boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & 100% critical and elemental damage reduction for 5 turns |ubbnote = 350% Rec to Atk & Def & 400% parameter boost |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb = Shards of Destiny |synergy = Pyre |bondunit = Sunless Warden Rahotep |dbbdescription = 46 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, damage against status afflicted foes, Atk, Def relative to Rec, 100% raises allies from KO, massive DoT on all foes, adds status ailment infliction to attack, 100% damage reduction, purges DOT effects & negates critical and elemental damage |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 23 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 23 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 23 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 23 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Wedjat's Unyielding Gaze |esitem = |esdescription = 25% all parameters (Dark) and negates all status ailment for all allies, 30% Atk, Rec each turn (5 times), 20% all parameters & probable 1 KO resistance when HP is below 35% |esnote = 30% boost each turn (150% total) & 100% chance of resisting 1 KO |evofrom = 860356 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = 300% elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = 25% reduction to BB activation cost |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Add to BB/SBB (removes all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects) |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 30 |omniskill5_2_desc = Add to BB/SBB (negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects) |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = 10 |omniskill5_3_desc = Raises Atk limit to 150k |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = 25 |omniskill5_4_desc = Add to BB/SBB (slight damage reduction from Light, Dark types for 2 turns) |omniskill5_4_note = 15% reduction |omniskill5_5_sp = 15 |omniskill5_5_desc = Allows BB/SBB's damage reduction effect to last an additional turn |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill5_6_sp = 20 |omniskill5_6_desc = Add to BB/SBB (restores HP for 3 turns) |omniskill5_6_note = Heals 4500-5000 HP + 20% Rec HP |omniskill5_7_sp = 20 |omniskill5_7_desc = Add to BB/SBB (adds Dark barrier) |omniskill5_7_note = 5000 HP barrier |notes = *''Nefert'' means "beautiful". The original derivation of the name comes from the name Nofret, which is alternatively known as Nefert or Neferet. *In Ancient Egypt, Nofret was Prince Rahotep's wife. |addcat = Uprising |addcatname = Neferet2 }}